


First Date

by luxover



Series: Cookleta Ficlets [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, David Cook (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxover/pseuds/luxover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All things considered, Archie thinks, the night goes pretty okay. Sure, Cook knocks over a glass of wine and then later, Archie, um... knocks over a small candle and accidentally lights the table cloth on fire, but it was totally an accident!</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

All things considered, Archie thinks, the night goes pretty okay. Sure, Cook knocks over a glass of wine and then later, Archie, um... knocks over a small candle and accidentally lights the table cloth on fire, but it was totally an accident! And besides, Cook extinguishes the fire almost as quickly as Archie starts it, so it isn’t that big of a deal, really.

Only then Cook laughs so loudly—his head thrown back, and Archie can’t help but look at his neck, oh _gosh_ —and the maître d’ actually asks them to leave because they’re causing a scene, what with the fire and the spilt wine and all the laughing. And that’s just _humiliating_ , and Archie doesn’t know what a walk of shame feels like, not in that way, but he kind of imagines it to feel exactly like that—walking out of a restaurant and into a sea of paparazzi who, for some reason, seem to think he and Cook are going to do something exciting worth photographing.

So they get into the car and drive off, and Archie’s just completely _mortified_ because he’s liked Cook since forever ago and now he’s totally gone and blown it by just being himself but a little bit more nervous, and that’s the worst part. Cook’s pulling over to the side of the street in some housing development that’s dark and quiet but not where either of them lives and Archie just _knows_ that this is it, game over. Cook’s going to look at him and just be all, “Sorry, Archie, I made a mistake with this whole dating thing. Friends?” and then Archie will spontaneously combust out of sheer depression and maybe make Cook’s car explode in the process.

But none of that happens, actually, because Cook puts the car in park and leans over to kiss him, only the center console gets in the way and Archie leans forward so fast that their noses crash together and then his seatbelt tightens and pulls him back into his own seat.

“Oh, God,” Cook says, and Archie’s like two seconds away from apologizing because, was he really that bad? He knows he doesn’t have much experience in the kissing department, but he was totally hoping that Cook would help him out and maybe if they just try it again, he’ll be better or something, or they could even—

“I don’t—” Cook starts. “Sorry. I’m usually a lot smoother, I swear, it’s just… you make me pretty fucking nervous, Archuleta.”

“Don’t cuss,” Archie says, and then when his brain catches up, he adds, “Wait, I make _you_ nervous?”

Cook scratches the back of his head and looks away. “Yeah,” he says. “You do.”

“Oh. Wow. Gosh, okay,” Archie says, and none of those words add anything to the conversation, but that’s okay because then Cook is leaning forward again, his hand hot and heavy on the back of Archie’s neck as they kiss, and there’s nothing on fire and nobody is being dumped and, all things considered, Archie thinks the night goes pretty okay.


End file.
